Ailinne
Ailinne is an frigid Death World located in Segmentum Ultima and serves as the Homeworld and primary recruiting world of the Iron Spears Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. The Iron Spears 10th Clan Company is charged with the defense of their homeworld. Astrographically, it is relatively close to the Blood Angels homeworld of Baal. Climate and Geography Ailinne is an ice planet with a surface consisting mostly of towering mountain ranges, large rock formations, exposed crystals, deep gorges, and expansive frozen wastelands. The planet's climate is extremely cold, with temperatures ranging from -30 °C during the summer and -50 °C in the winter. The planet is around is 78% water, much of which is completely frozen over. Ailinne is a very dangerous and unforgiving planet; from it's incredibly hostile environment to the large ferocious beasts that inhabit it. Culture and Government Ailinnean culture is considered to be highly reminiscent of the Celtic culture found on ancient Terra. The populated is divided into one-hundred-nineteen warring clans that inhabit fortresses-cities spread across the planet. These clans act as semi-independent nations, but all clans swear fealty to the High King. Since the creation of the Iron Spears Chapter, the Chapter Master has served as the High King of Ailinne. Beyond the city-states are feral tribes that inhabit the frozen wastes of 'Outer Ailinne'. Religion The native religion is a some-what different version of the Imperial Cult. A major variation is that it is almost completely centered worship of Sanguinius, Primarch of the residing Iron Spears Chapter. Ailinnean religion refers to Sanguinius as "Sanghuíneos" or Fuil-Móraingeal ("Great Blood Angel") and depicts him as being sent forth by the All-Father (Emperor of Mankind) to be the spiritual protector of Ailinne. The Ailinneans venerate the Blood Angels successor chapters as the "Heralds of Fuil-Móraingeal", with the Iron Spears being sent by Sanghuíneos himself to defend Ailinne in his name. Dunbairrche The Iron Spears Fortress-Monastery of Dunbairrche is built on a large snow-plain surrounded almost entirely by a ring of mountains called the Black Mountains, creating a natural protective barrier that is used to keep out the tribal populace. The only opening in the Black Mountains is the narrow Blackstair Pass. The Chapter takes great pride in the artful decoration of their Monastery; statues of their Primarch and Chapter heroes grace the halls, mighty tapestries hang from the ceilings, and great murals line the walls and floors. In the deepest reaches of the Fortress-Monastery lies the Dubsacrair, the Dark Sanctum. It is here that those Battle-Brothers suffering the Black Rage are locked away until they are called upon to fight in the name of Sanguinius. The Dubsacrair usually contains 100 or more Death Company Marines at any given time. Satellite Ailinne is orbited by a single satellite, Ibrickane. Ibrickane is a feral moon, covered in tundras and boreal forests, that serves as a secondary source of recruits for the Iron Spears. Category:Celtic Sector Category:Death Worlds Category:Feudal Worlds Category:Ice Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Planets